fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Gerdsualah
Gerdsualah 'is a Godzilla parody kaiju created by SuperNerd. Gerdsualah is the main character of the Gerdsualah Series, a trilogy of films focusing around Gerdsualah. Appearance Gerdsualah resembles FinalGoji, but with what appears to be a dark blue body suit. Gerdsualahs arms are very long and have a lot of bulk to them, especially at the top. His legs are very fat, almost to the point of negating the need for a tail. His feet sport very large yellow claws, and down his back runs a long row of light grey dorsal fins. Then there's Highasfuck Gerdsualah. We don't talk about him. We don't talk about that night in general. It's classified, so shut-cho-mouth. Moving on. Burning Gerdsualah resembles Burning Godzilla, but appears to be wearing a dark orange body suit. He has skinny arms and fat legs. His claws and dorsal plates are a bright red color as they are so hot they are starting to melt. His body suit will also randomly combust into a flaming hot mess. Iguaynah Gerdsualah is a widely hated form of Gerdsualah. It kinda looks like an iguana. New Gerdsualah resembles the MireGoji suit, but appears to be wearing a pale green body suit. This Gerdsualah is actually Gerdsualah Jr. after mutating due to Burning Gerdsualahs explosion. He has Yellow claws and purple dorsal fins. Zombie Gerdsualah resembles the GMKGoji suit but appears to be wearing a a purple-grey body suit. He is extremely obese to the point where his legs take up most of his body, completely negating the use of a tail. His arms are chubby yet short. Despite just being a costume, some of it's effects rubbed off on Gerdsualah and made him resemble his father. Legendary Gerdsualah resembles LegendaryGoji, but appears to be wearing an olive green body suit. His limbs are notably skinnier then Shodai Gerdsualah,as his legs even thin out. His body resembles that of a bipedal crocodile with a stubby tail and dark grey dorsal fins. Shin Gerdsualah takes on five forms, two of which are not listed in the infobox to refrain from total brain malfunction. Kamata Gerdsualah resembles the Kamata-Kun CGI model. It appears to be wearing a beige body suit with red stripes. It has small stubby arms and an expansion of it's ribs jutting out of it's chest. It's legs are located at the base of it's tail, and said tail is obviously meant for swimming. Shinagawa Gerdsualah resembles the Shinagawa-Kun CGI model. It appears to be wearing a crimson body suit. It sports a larger rib protrusion then Kamata Gerdsualah, most likely because of it's now bipedal stature. It has thick legs and a long skinny tail. It's Shin Gerdsualah form resembles the ShinGoji CGI model and appears to be wearing yet again, a crimson body suit, albeit light this time. It's small stubby arms have grown monstrously long and thin, reaching down passed it's chest. It's legs are thick with dark grey claws. It's rip protrusion is also larger. It is over all skinny, with an extremely long tail with dozens of dark grey dorsal fins running down it's back. The end of his tail has a small skeletal face on it. History '''This history section is a parody of the Godzilla movies. It is also a parody of the bad theory that all Godzilla movies are connected, hence all of the separate sections being part of the same universe. All events are also organized by continuity of the era. Some events may change to better fit the universe. Please do not get upset. ' Showa Gerdsualah was born in 1954 and quickly bombed by accident by the US. He den got real angry and attacked Japan. He attacked a couple more times and then died or something I dunno. Gerdsualah's twin dude man came and fought an armadillo dude called Angiris. Some pilot bros found dem and told Japan dat Gerdsualah will return. Of course no one believed them until Gerdsualah and Angiris showed up and fought. Then Gerdsualah impaled Angiris and proceeded to rip out his innards and eat them violently, flinging parts of Angiris's intestinal track across Osaka. Then Gerdsualah left. Gerdsualah was doing normal stuff when a monkey named Keng Kung attacked him. Gerdsualah didn't like him. Keng Kung was (backstory) mutated and brought to fight Gerdsualah. Keng Kung Shocked Gerdsualah with electric powers and Gerdsualah threw rocks at him. The Keng Kung told Gerdsualah to eat his veggies and shoved a tree down his throat. Angry, Gerdsualah left to his room. Gerdsualah was taking a sand bath when some mean military dudes showed up and began shooting him. Gerdsualah just walked away after brutally murdering every single one of them. Then, some giant egg was on a beach that Gerdsualah was going to and he decided to make an omelette. But then the mother of the egg came and said "Nu u cent du dat. BTW mai naimz Mosra." Gerdsualah just continued to try and make an omelette anyways and deb Mosra attack him. They fight then Mosra die. Den the eggo hatched and Gerdsualah was like no. Then they fought and Gerdsualah got tied up in silk and dropped into the ocean. Gerdsualah was doing things then a bird lizard called Rerdun showed up and was all in Gerdsualah's grill so they fought but then Mosra's only surviving baby showed up and was like "Yo fam chill it b kewl, k?" den dey b chill. Den some evil yeller dregun named Gedra showed up and was liek "fite m3 m8" Den Mosra b liek "Chill" den Gedra b liek "no" den Gerdsualah Mosra and Rerdun teamed up and Falcon Punched Gedra and he b liek "owey telling my mommy" then he left. Gerdsualah and Rerdun decided to take a long nap in some rocks and under a lake somehow and then aliens showed up and where like "Yo peepz we from a planet outside of your vision at any point in time in your galaxy and we know the location of Gerdsualah and Rerdun so imma take them now bai." so then they took them to their plaent and then Gedra was there and Gedra was like "u agen. fite m3." then they fought and then the human that cam with them destroyed and killed an entire colony of the aliens and then brought Gerdsualah and Rerdun back to Earth or something I dunno. Gerdsualah was sleeping in a cave. Again. Then a terrorist organization did some things and then a big lobster named Abireh showed up and began dancing or something and then Gerdsualah woke up and then played a game of ball. After that got boring Godzilla killed Abireh, roasted him for dinner, destroyed the terrorist organizations base and then Mosra came. She was probably mad that Gerdsualah killed Abireh. I dunno. They fought for like two minutes and then went their separate ways. Gerdsualah was walking around island when a group of giant mantis thangz called Camakiras came. They attacked another large eggo. Gerdsualah, fearing he wouldn't get his second chance at making an omelette snapped all the limbs off of the Camakiras and then ate their heads, throwing their corpses in the forest. Then the eggo broke open and a seriously scary lookin' froggo came out. He coughed and almost died. Then Gerdsualah grabbed him and named him Minyur. Turns out Minyur is of Gerdsualahs species but is literally useless and can't do anything but looked stupid. Minyur matures over the course of a few days and then a real biggo creepy crawly called Camengu showed up and used his spider powers to be spoopy. Minyur and Gerdsualah killed it and ate it, but then the island froze or something. Some ugly kid get's bullied and kidnapped and goes into fever dreams where he meets Minyur and Gerdsualah. Because it's a dream, Gerdsualah kills a bunch of kaiju he killed before. Then this dream bully called Gebelel shows up and bullies Minyur, but only when Gerdsualah isn't around. Then Gerdsualah and Minyur do something and beat Gebelel. Then the kid get's saved by the police and then he stands up to the bullies or something. It felt like an elongated Japanese PSA about bullying. Godzill was doing his thing when some pile black death called Hebrah was floating around and killing people. Godzilla fought it and then lost. Then he fought it again and almost didn't lose but lost his hand. Then he knocked some power cables on it and it died of electric shock. Gerdsualah and Angiris (who is now magically alive again) are on an island when some big mean space bullies show up at an amusement park. They talk a bit and then they go there and WABO BLAMBO it's Gedra and Gugin, a space dinosaur chicken cyborg cyclops alien. They fought a bit and then they did something like be edgy and cut each other. I dunno. Gerdsualah was doin stuff when a dude made a size changing robot named Get Gedwar. He liked the guys kid and babysat for him. Get Gedwar was also made to fight Gerdsualah. So the two fought but then a BIG BAD BEETLEBORG (not to be confused with Beetlenorg) appeared and then Gugin too. The BIG BAD BEETLEBORG'S name was Megolun. They fought lit theground on fire flew around and then fought again and Gerdsualah broke the laws of physics. Then something died I guess. I dunno. Some new and juicy fresh aliens arrive and send out a strange lookin Godzilla with a yeller beam. it snaps Angiris's jaw which makes him almost die and the runs off. Then Gerdsualah appears and OH BABY OH GOD MY EYES IT SHINES and then he transforms into Meku Gerdsualah and then he fights and then they don't and then he's on a beach and then some girl awakens Ceaser Salad I mean King Seizure and then the two fight together to beat Meku Gerdsualah. Remember those juicy aliens? They are now back and kidnapped some science guy (not Bill Nye) and his daughter who actually (plot twist) died or something and then was turned into a cyborg robot remote control took over a dinosaur named Tertanoswarez. They also made a new Meku Gerdsualah. So after a long amount of boring stuff Gerdsualah meets the two and battles them, decapitating Meku Gerdsualah and causing hi to interfere with Tertanoswarez's signal things and he goes back to the ocean or something. '''This last one is canonically the last movie in the Showa series so don't get upset that I didn't put it in it's actual release spot. So it's 1999 (Please forget all of this movie it get's erased by the film series canon later on in the Heisei series) and humanity did good or something and now every known kaiju is alive again or doesn't exist and there's fournew monsters. One of them is important the other ones are like dying of leukemia or something I dunno. The important one is Gerbaserus. The other ones are Mendu, Bergun, and Verun. Then they all escape because disco ball aliens said so. Then they destroy a city or something and then they figure out the mind control things are in people and coconuts or something. Then all the monsters go to one location and fight Gedra for old times sake. Gerbaserus drop kangaroo kicks him and then after getting bullied some more, he flies off into the unknown. For some reason, Minyur did not appear in this film, implying that he may have turned into Gerdsualah in a similar fashion to Gerdsualah Jr. However Minyur appears in Gerdsualah Finel Battle at around the same age he appeared in over 50 years ago. This movie is super controversial in the series anyways so it's content is never really taken seriously. Heisei After many a year of being dormant, Gerdsualah comes back and destroys a city. He then runs away into the ocean or something I dunno. Gerdsualah's Dee En Ayy was mixed with that of a rose to create Violante, an anti Gerdsualah weapon. But as we all know, no one beats Gerdsualah (except for scientists with oxygen destroying machines) and so Gerdsualah killed it, only to (plot twist) reveal it was actually a third of some dudes daughter. Violante became docile and her spore specs flew into space and it is theorized they made Spec Gerdsualah. Gerdsualah was doin a frighten to some peepz when deez dudes from the future came and where all like "yo Gerdsualah is gonna ruin your lives we can kill him" and den our peepz b liek "k fam" then they mutated these little rat things and then dey turned into Gedra! But not before they did a stupid and placed Gerdsualah in front of a nuclear submarine, causing him to mutate. Then after Gedra was beat they went fochur and gayv him meka parts and then that died 2. The time travel and event changing caused by this moment in Gerdsualah history caused the events of Gerdsualah Destroy All Monsters to be erased from the time line. Gerdsualah appears as Mosra is in an eggo and then eggo hatch and then Gerdsualah b liek "nu not m3 only chance at omelette (for the third time)". Den dey fite den Basra show up and b liek "boio fite me" so den Gerdsualah fite him. And den they go into volcano or something. Then Mosra appear in japan and make a cacoon and come out as a BUTAFEL BUTAFLAI and den Basra turn into his edge moth then Gerdsualah appears and they all fite dem but den Mosra used her BFF powder to make Basra her Best Friend Forever. After this doh Basra died. Rest in spaghetti never forghetti. Some scientist dude did something like make a giant robot in the shape of Gerdsualah. Remember those alien guys and their Meku Gerdsualah? Well this guy decided to turn that idea into a way to protect Earth. Thief. Then there's a team going out to a stormy storm storm island to get an eggo they think may belong to something. Rerdun then appears and keeps them away from the eggo it adopted and then Gerdsualah shows up. Gerdsualah get's in a fight with Rerdun cuz he wants the eggo to make an omelette. But poor Gerdsualah was so busy fighting Rerdun the humanz took the eggo and it hatched into a horrifying little velociraptor thing. Then Gerdsualah appears because it turns out the little Gerdsualah, now coined Gerdsualah Jr. is sending telepathic signals and then there's explosions. Then the human Meku Gerdsualah appears and tells Gerdsualah to kindly stop but Gerdsualah replied "nah fam looking for my kid" and then shot out a pulse of energy that disabled Meku Gerdsualah. Mad that he couldn't find his kid, Gerdsualah destroys a city and then goes back to the sea. Den after some ''extensive research ''the team of humans finds out that Gerdsualah has two brains cuz the kiddo had two brains, and one of them allows Gerdsualah to move. Then they try and do a thing where a thing that a thing and a second brain and a paralyze but as they do it Rerdun appears and b supah powahfel. He den die and gets absorbed by Gerdsualah or something. This made it so the second brain injuries that where previously inflicted on him go away and then he blasts Meku Gerdsualah to death. Then Gerdsualah takes Gerdsualah Jr., sad he didn't get his omelette. (For the fourth time) Violante's cells mutate a crystal in space which triggers the UN so hard they make a space robot to fight it but it doesn't like them and goes to kill Gerdzualah. Seeing as Gerdsualah is not on the island, he just takes Gerdsualah Jr. hostage. Gerdsualah shows up and get's beat. Then the new threat, labeled as Spec Gerdsualah moves to another city and takes it over. But not before he tells Gerdsualah "We're related btw and your son is technically my nephew just sayin'." (While keeping Gerdsualah Jr. hostage). Then the new robat M.O.G.E.L.A (Mecha O'damn Gerdsualah Extermination Lad Amaze) shows up and gets beat. Then Gerdsualah shows up and beats Spec Gerdsualah. Gerdsualah walks away with Gerdsualah Jr. Den Mogela is taken away and scrapped for parts or something. Some micro organism named Deztruyu killed some fishies and then mutated, killed some people, then mutated, then killed a city, then fought Gerdsualah Jr., killing him, then Gerdsualah came, but oh, backstory (backstory time) Gerdsualah got hit by a bunch of missiles and now has a burning form. He just became a little orange. Gerdsualah will explode causing the Earth to become disrupted and die. So da JSDF was makin a freeze pop ray and woah technology teh Deztruyu was a made from the thing-a-ma-bobber that killed the first Gerdsualah. but then Gerdsualah begins a melting after Deztruyu gets a frozen and then they start a freezin' Gerdsualah. Gerdsualah still splodes but it dont' do much to the world. Then teh radiation mutated the dead body of Gerdsualah Jr., turning him into the new Gerdsualah. DouSquare Some company hired a good director who hated Gerdsualah to make a movie about him instead of hire a director who liked Gerdsualah. The movie was meh and a lot of people hated it. The Gerdsualah in it looked like an iguayna because it was. People hated it so he is now known as Sualah. No one likes him. In fact, some people go to the extreme. I think he's meh. Millennium Gerdsualah is doing a frighten to Japan on a beach or something. Then a turtle shaped space ship appears and then grows tentacles or something weird. It does Japan even more of a frighten. Then the Gerdsualah appears and does the turtle shaped space ship a frighten so it turns into a blue turtle creature. This guy has an owchy canon and shoots it at Gerdsualah. It does him an owchy. So Gerdsualah fires a beam at him and now that the turtle creature, now name Erga is a frighten, he reveals his ultimate move. Eating his opponent to grow their appearance and powers. He get's Gerdsualah in his mouth and he begins to transform. But then Gerdsualah blasts him open with his beam and it does Erga a death and he explodes all over the city. Then there's some fire or something. Gerdsualah is doin' a thing and then a thing happens. He destroys some buildings and leaves. Apparently some bug was being a bully and killing people and then eating their innards. His name was Mebagigus. He got real big and then he decided people weren't good enough and wanted to fight Gerdsualah. Bad mistake. Mebagigus got impaled and then Gerdsualah ate his innards in a similar way to how his father killed his first opponent, Angiris in his second movie. He also survived a black hole or something I dunno. Gerdsualah got together with his friends Mosra and Bergun to have a Halloween party. Then Gedra came and said he would enact his revenge on Gerdsualah. Gerdsualah said he wasn't the original and Gedra decided to party hard with them. They partied so hard that they destroyed an entire city. So Gerdsualah was getting a mad at the world because he was becoming an edgy teen. So because of this the military made a robot Gerdsualah. Remember those aliens whose idea was stolen by those other people that made a Meku Gerdsualah to defend the earth instead of take it over? Well these guys stole the stolen idea and threw in some hints of Evangelion. Constructing this Meku Gerdsualah out the original Gerdsualah's bones, it retained it's memories of being Gerdsualah. When the third Gerdsualah showed up, they sent out Kirpu, the name of this Meku Gerdsualah. Kirpu got triggered that there was another Gerdsualah and attacked him. Then Gerdsualah left because he was on a rant. Then, trying to assess what happened, they send him out into the city and then play Gerdsualahroar.mp3 on YouTube which triggers him again and causes him to destroy the city. Then Gerdsualah appears again. They send out Kirpu hoping he won't flip. They fight for a bit and then Kirpu fires an ice beam but Gerdsualah shoots a laser and then Kirpu goes offline so a human needs to go inside. And so one did. Then they keep fighting and then Kirpu thrusts itself and Gerdsualah into the water and uses it's ice thing-a-ma-bob-er again and looses it's right arm. Gerdsualah is mad and leaves to his room. So the military, happy their Meku Gerdsualah didn't get destroyed decide to fix it up. Then Mosra's little fairy friends appear and tell the military to cut the crap and return Kiryu to the ocean because that's why Gerdsualah is attacking them. They say that if they do that, then Mosra will be chill with the humenz and Gerdsualah and make sure to scold Gerdsualah if he attacks Japan. The humans say "KYS" and then the little fairies where like "k, just be ready if a giant moth creature starts blowing shit up." The humans, realizing how stupid they where, cry a little. Then Gamer... I mean Kameebuz, a dumb stupid turtle who died, appears on the shore of the beach due to death by Gerdsualah. Them Mosra appears and starts destroying stuff and then Gerdsualah appears and the two get in a fight about who destroys what. Then Kirpu shows up and fights the two but Gerdsualah slaps the two of them over and over until they faint. Then Gerdsualah appears again, and some Mosra larva hatch. Then Adult Mosra, Kirpu, and Gerdsualah get into a fight and Mosra dies. (Why does this always happen?) Then her Larva show up and web Gerdsualah. Kirpu thrusts himself and Gerdsualah into the ocean. As they sink he says "Gerdsualah, I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier. I'm your Grand-pa-pa.". Roll credits. Gerdsualah: Finel Battle Main Article: Gerdsualah: Finel Battle Post-Millennium Gerdsualah shows up in Murica and fights some mean Japanese bug dudes called the M.O.L.U's (Mega O'damn Large Ugly-faced-morons). They fight and stuff and Then Gerdsualah kisses one and then blasts her head off. It was better then the other American one. Gerdsualah is back in Japan but wait he's just a tail. Fast forward a bit and oh he's kinda cute. Fast forward even farther and hey, he can stand up now. Fast forward even further and oh god, what the hell is that. He destroys Japan a little and oh I forgot to mention this one finally got directed by the guy who made Evangelion. Kinda ironic if you ask me. So then they stop his blood and explode some trains and then the movie was over. Oh, and his tails split into a bunch of humanoids or something I dunno. Abilities * Atomic Breath - energeeeeeeee * Spiral Ray - Red energeeeeeeeee * Energeeeeeeeeeee pulse - pulse of energeeeeeeeeeeee * Regeneration - Giv meh teh healz * Flight - Gerdsualah can fly using his atomic breath. Name Gerdsualah's name is a stupid version of Godzilla, of which he is a parody of. Trivia * This is probably my longest page. * This is a parody of Godzilla (duh). * Due to being a parody, Gerdsualah's history is a parody of the retarded fan theories about Godzilla. Specifically, the one that says all of his movies are in the same continuity. ** Another theory it parodies is the "Godzilla Jr into Millennium Godzilla" theory, which says Jr. turns into MogeGoji at the end of Godzilla vs Destoroyah, despite the film saying other wise and not retaining the original human cast members. * Gerdsualah, unlike Godzilla, is actually a lizard. * Gerdsualah's history makes it clear the second one probably had mental issues. These however seem to get fixed and he remains more controlled throughout the rest of his following films. * No one knows what happened to Minyur in between Frighten of Meku Gerdsualah and Finel Battle, but it is possible he got lost in the ocean. This would not however explain why Minyur doesn't seem to have ages much in the film. He also lost his ability to speak, but tries to anyways, implying this must be the same individual that the second Gerdsualah originally adopted. It is possible he was abducted by aliens. Either way, the second Gerdsualah wasn't a good parent. The third Gerdsualah however would like to object that fact. * According to Kirpu in Gerdsualah Tokyo OSS, he is the father of the second Gerdsualah, or at least adopted him, like the second Gerdsualah did to Minyur and Gerdsualah Jr. This would make his original behaviors in his earlier appearances make sense as he would be roughly 12 years old in Gerdsualah years, making him angsty and edgy just like his own adopted sons. * According to user Scoobydooman90001, the Godzilla in Godzilla vs Gigan is actually Gerdsualah, and by this logic then Angiris played Anguirus. The two have yet to deny these claims. Probably because they where very, very high. Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla variations Category:Gerdsualah Series Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Parodies Category:Universe 9999